Love Without Bounds
by superchick92
Summary: Both Jack and a mystery girl are recovering from breakups. What happens when they meet? Hot and juicy! First fanfic. Please be nice. Rated M for REASON!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Pirate's of the Carribean but I do own the movie. :) O.K. First story EVER. Please do not be mean. I'm basing this loosely off of someone's life I know. :) -ish. O.K so here goes. I really hope someone reads this... Oh yeah. Italics are thoughts.

STORY:

He looked at her lying there so helpless and crumpled and whispered one last time, "I love you."

Seventy years earlier

Jack walked down the dock to his boat cursing herself for ever leaving Paris. _Stupid slut. I knew once I slept with you, you would want me to stay and 'settle down' ,_ "Well, you were bloody wrong now weren't ya!"

Jenna sat there on the bed thinking of last nights events feeling used. _I can't believe he just stormed of like that. All I asked was if he liked kids. I guess I was in a round about way was asking him to stay. Oh, well there are sexier fish in the sea._

Jack got off his ship in Tortuga feeling very angry and in much need of some rum. He walked into the nearest tavern, ordered a rum, and took a seat. There was a large crash and everyone's attention turned to a corner of the bar. A young girl in her late twenties was throwing chairs at a man while screaming her head off.

"How could you," she screamed, "I freakin' trusted ye." She threw one more chair before running out of the bar. Jack turned his attention back to his much needed drink completely forgetting about the 'show'.

Jack, just on the verge of being drunk, left the bar and made his way down to the shore. There he sat on a rather large rock and gazed of into the ocean. He had barely dozed off only to be awoken by the soft moans off someone crying. He looked on the sand below him directly in front of the rock and there, was the same girl who was throwing the fit in the bar. He could see her but she couldn't see him.

Jack didn't know what to do. He could continue spying or he could make his presence known. He contemplated his options. He then snuck off the rock the back way then walked (stumbled) around to the front of the rather large rock. He walked over to the girl and sat down next to her.

"Are ye here jus' ta make fun o' me ta?" The girl snapped spitefully.

"No, actually luv, I jus' wanted ta let ya kno' tha' ya woke me up wit' yo' carrying on." Jack slurred back.

"Oh, well then I apologize. And now I must be leaving." She stood up and started to walk off. _Wow he is amazingly fine. I almost wish I hadn't just promised myself no more guys for six months. _

"Wait luv!" Jack said as he stumbled after her, "I don't know wha-!" Jack yelled as he tripped on a rather small pebble a fell down. The girl ran back to him not wanting him to 'die alone'.

"Are ya okay?" She asked Jack with a hint of playful drama in her voice.

"I don't know if I'll make it luv." Jack cried out in a very histrionic voice. "I might just get to see Davey Jones yet tonight."

"Don't talk like that my prince!" the girl added, playing along, "is there anythin' I can do fo' ya to make dyin' easier?"

"Well," Jack said sitting up, 'miraculously' healed, "I kiss from a lovely thing as yo'self could make it a whole lo' better." This earned him a light slap on his arm and a mind-blowing kiss. As, she pulled away, embarrassed, Jack lay there speechless. "Thanks, I guess I won't be dying anytime soon. So, how about I buy you a drink and we contemplate the far reaches of the solar system?"

The girl giggled and replied, "Yeah, I would like that. Except could we possibly not go to that same bar?"

"Certainly, Luv. 'Prince' huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note that everyone, except maybe the few elite, don't read: This girl is NOT Jenna. Jenna is a random chick that Jack recently broke up w/.

I don't own blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Ok on with the story.

**Recap:** "Certainly, Luv. 'Prince' huh?"

The girl giggled again and turned to him. "Sure. Why not? Seeing as how I don't know your name."

"Well," said Jack, "Maybe you can call me 'Prince' and I'll call you..let's see, um...how about 'Luv'?"

"It sound like a deal, _Prince._" Said Luv. "It will probably be best this way."

"Certainly." said Jack recently renamed Prince. (A/N: Not as in the singer! EWW!) It was just about then that they arrived at the bar. There where many people around including the usual whores. As Prince and Luv sat down to receive their drinks a large chested woman wearing nothing more that a corset and a tiny skirt came over to where they were.

_Oh, great, _thought Luv, _I bet I'm gonna have to watch this wench give a man I was just starting to like a lap-dance. _Just then she felt an arm snake around her slim waist and she came back to reality. The arm was in fact Prince's. "That's right," she heard him say to the whore who was trying and failing to straddle him, "I did come with someone and I don't want you."

Just then Prince leaned over and drew Luv into an intoxicating kisses. Immediately they both forgot about the world around them. The kisses became lustful and passionate. Prince lightly bit Luv's lip bagging for entrance. Luv opened her mouth and their tongues collided. Prince moved her hands to waist and pulled her onto his lap. Luv moaned gently into his open mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Prince suddenly pulled away. Luv felt deflated, "What my Prince?"

"I think we should continue this somewhere else." Prince said with a sly smile.

Luv smirked and followed him out.

O.K. I personally loved that chapter! For all of those who are intimidated by lemons don't read the next chapter. If you don't read it the story will still make sense. Just a warning! Luv ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH LEMONS!

Here goes. I've never written anything like this. Good luck me!

Recap: Luv smirked and followed him out.

Prince lead Luv out of the bar, holding his hand. "So, Prince, where are we going?"

"You'll see, Luv." Prince now pulled Luv closer to him and walked with his arm tightly wrapped around her waist/hip. She giggled when she saw his 'the excited boys' through his tight brown leather pants and snaked her arm around his waist/hip also.

After walking for about five minutes they arrived in a beautiful clearing in the middle of a dense forest. "Wow, Prince, this is amazing!" gasped Luv.

"I had hoped you would like it." Prince was now tuned and was face to face with her. "So, Luv, what was it that you were doin' back there?"

"As I recall it was something like this." Luv pulled Prince's head towards hers and stopped right before their lips were touching. Luv than began murmuring sweet nothings to Prince with her lips barely brushing his. This sent shivers racing down is stomach tingling when it reached it's 'excited' destination. Prince could hardly stand it anymore. He lifted her up to his mouth and devoured hers with his. He paused momentarily to pull his shirt up and over his head. Luv gasped when she saw his sweet, ripped chest. She than began unbuttoning her blouse. Prince tried to help but his fingers where trembling to hard.

"My, Prince, is there and chance that you could be nervous?" Luv teased. Prince shook his head and smiled thinking, _I really am nervous. I've never felt so intoxicated in a kiss before. I don't even know her name! I think this is going to be a LOT more than just a one night stand._ Meanwhile Luv was having similar thoughts. _I really do think I love him. This is definitely going to be more than fling!_

Luv finished unbuttoning her blouse. "Would you like the honor of taking it off?" Prince paused a moment then exposed her voluminous breasts. He drew in a sharp breath trying to calm his racing heart. "You like what you see?" Luv pulled Prince close loving the feeling of his bare chest against hers. Prince put one hand on her shoulders keeping her near, while he slid his other hand to the top of her pants. He felt her nipples go harder against his chest, causing his erection to grow til he thought it would rip out of his pants. Luv felt it too and slid her hand down his stomach and let it rest on the bulge. He shivered and unbuttoned her pants helping her slither out of them. To his surprise she was not wearing any underwear. She read his mind and said, "Try it sometime. It makes you feel free." His laugh came out low and husky.

He then resumed a serious face and asked in a sincere voice, "Are you sure you want to do this Luv?" She nodded and laid him on the ground positioning herself on top of him. "Wait," he said and rolled out from under her and ran over to a tree, reached in side a hole and pulled out two blankets and two pillows.

Luv raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are those here?"

He replied, "When I was about twelve I would sleep out here every Thursday night." Luv laughed and helped him lie one flat so that they could lay on it and still have one on top of them. Luv once again laid Prince down and positioned herself on top of him.

She lightly dragged her nail down his chest and across his stomach stopping right above the bulge. She slowly and (for Prince) painfully, unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. She took a deep breath and continued. With fingers looped in his belt loops, Luv finally managed to get his pants off of him. She then came back up to his face, whispered 'almost', and bent down to give Prince a knock-your-socks-off kiss.

While Prince was still contemplating how she gave such a kiss, he felt his underwear being yanked off and a pair of lips close in on his manliness causing him a jolt of shock. Luv moved so that his entirety was in her mouth. He felt like he was about to explode but tried to hold on for just a while longer.

When she was finished orally stimulating him, she brought her lips up to his. Prince lifted his head and met the kiss full force, tasting himself in her mouth. Every time her tongue would enter his mouth he felt like he would die or at least explode. They rolled over so that he was on top. He stared into her bright green eyes with his chocolate ones as he slowly entered her. She gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders, writhing with the pain. She arched her back and forced him deeper into her. He thrust himself into her over and over. She cried out that he needed to go faster and harder and he did just that. She came first followed almost instantaneously followed by him. They smiled at each other and drifted in to a magnificent sleep.

At some point during the night, Luv woke out from a dream that she had just broken up with Mike and then slept with a complete stranger. Then she felt the warm body that was pressed up against her back in the shape of a 'C' and the hand that cupped her supple breast. She had a momentary pang of fear as she lifted up the blanket to find that she was indeed naked and that there was a dried stream of caked blood and cum on the inside of her thigh. She then remember that she was sure this was more than just a fling and settled into the body beside her, nodding off to sleep.

Duh! Duh! Dum! What's gonna happen? Thanks for reading. See ya in Chappie 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note : Thank you to all of my faithful readers all two of you. (Ah-hmm) Anyway for all of you who skip 'smut' don't worry. The story will still be wonderful.(hopefully!) Ok on with the show!

Luv woke up with a nagging feeling. She laid there thinking about it. _Wasn't there something I was supposed to do or something? _Suddenly it hit her. There should be a man sleeping next to her. She quickly sat up and covered herself. She looked around and realized she was utterly alone. Luv buried her face in her hands and started crying. _I'm so stupid to think that a man I had never met would stay here with me. _Her crying was interrupted when she heard leaves crackling behind her.

She whipped around and called out, "Who's there!"

Prince stepped out of the trees clad in nothing but his drawers. "It's just me Luv. Sorry I had to relieve myself. Wait Luv what's wrong?'

Luv quickly wiped her tears away and replied, "I thought you had left me."

"And why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Prince empathetically inquired. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Especially after how much I enjoyed last night." He added with a mischievous grin.

Luv grinned back and pulled him in for a kiss. As she felt him deepening it she moaned and pulled away. "Not again, Prince. At least not today."

Prince nodded disappointedly yet understanding, "I know Luv. It's just that your so beautiful." He nodded towards her. She raised an eyebrow and looked down. She immediately realized that the blanket had fallen and she was exposing her entire naked self to him. A deep blush crept across her cheeks as she pulled the blanket back up around her.

"Oops."

"No need to apologize, Luv," teased Prince.

"Now turn around while I get dressed." Luv said motioning with her hand.

"Wha-" Prince started to protest.

"Now!" Prince reluctantly turned around only to take a quick peek when she wasn't looking.

"Ok, Prince, you can turn around now." Prince turned back around with a smug grin of his lips.

"What's the smile about?" Luv asked questionably.

"Oh, nothing, Luv." Prince said as her pulled her close for a kiss.

"Prince. We. Must. Stop. Or. We'll. Never. Stop." Luv said in between kisses.

"Must. We. Really?" Prince replied.

"Yes." Luv said pulling away.

"If that's really what you want." Prince smirked.

"Of course." Luv said turning and walking away. Suddenly she felt a pinch on her rear. "Prince!" she giggled.

"Don't look at me." Prince replied innocently with his hands up in the air. He walked towards her and picked her up.

"Prince you put me down this instant!" cried Luv.

"I'd rather not," replied Prince and continued to hold her in his arms across his chest. Luv pouted and stayed still.

Ok. Peeps. I want some more of you to review. Pweeze? I hope you do! Luv ya'll! Bye! Oh yeah, plot starts in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: First of all I would completely LOVE to thank my reader's who have encouraged me to expand the wingspan of my horizons. Uh. Ah-hm. So sorry. Wrong story!

_Countess of Angels- _I heart lemons as well.

_If I never knew you_- I hope that I haven't spoiled all pirate fics for you!

_Grintssuperchick65_- I didn't get to thank you for reviewing earlier. So, thanks.

Shall we?

**Recap:**"Prince you put me down this instant!" cried Luv.

"I'd rather not," replied Prince and continued to hold her in his arms across his chest. Luv pouted and stayed still.

"So, Prince, where are we going on a fine day as today?" Luv asked as they (well he carrying her) walked out of the forest.

"We, my Luv, are going to...well actually, it will be a surprise." Prince replied.

"Well," Luv said with a smirk, "If you want that to be the only surprise then I suggest you get dressed." She then started giggling.

It was Prince's turn to blush as he remembered he still was only wearing his boxers. "Oh, well, that would be a surprise." Prince put down Luv for just a second to pull on his brown leather pants, light brown boots, white shirt, black vest, and hat.

He returned and pick Luv back up. "Now we shall embark on our escapade!" Prince cried and galloped off, as Luv about died laughing.

As they were walking Luv's neck began to hurt. She realized that she had two options. One, she could hold her head up for the rest of the mystery trip and have a serious cramp or, two, she could lean her head up against Prince's chest. She chose the latter.

"Ah, I knew ye couldn't resist me for long." Prince said with a smirk.

"Ah, give it a rest it was either this or die. I could choose die if you want." Luv teased.

"Well, I'm glad I'm at least more appealing than death." Prince said pouting.

Luv lifted herself up and kissed Prince's nose. "Of course you are!" Prince put on a grin and kept walking.

Prince suddenly stopped and proclaimed, "We're here!" Luv looked around and saw a magnificent ship. "Welcome to my life!"

Luv looked on in awe. "Wow! So it's **Captain **Prince." She quit grinning and turned to him. "Really, Prince it's amazing."

"Thank you Luv." Prince replied seriously. "Would you like to see the inside?"

"Could I really!" Luv exclaimed. Prince nodded. "Of course I would love to!"

Luv followed Prince up the dock and onto the ship. "Well I guess we start on the deck."

After the 'grand tour' was over Prince had one more room to show Luv.

"-and this is my bedroom. The 'Captain's quarters'. You'll be spending plenty of time in here." Prince concluded with a seductive grin.

Luv chuckled for a bit then, realizing she didn't know what he was talking about, looked at Prince confused, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Prince dropped to one knee and took Luv's hand in his. "Luv, will you give me the honor of accompanying me on my ship?"

Luv bit back a giggle, "Yes, yes, yes! I would love to!"

Prince picked Luv up and spun her in a circle. "I'm glad you accept!"

&&&&&&

"So, what do we do now?" asked Luv, sitting up in Prince's bed...naked.

"Well-" he began.

"No, not _again_," Luv stopped him, "something besides that!"

"Alright, alright. How about I introduce you to the crew?"

"That sounds great!" Luv said, "Just let me get dressed first." They both got dressed and headed up towards the dock.

O.k. I go told it was a little short so I made it 4 pages tell me if it's still too short and give me some good crew member names! Luv ya! BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Ok I know I didn't give you enough time to review but I want to post again so sorry. Oh, and also, I do not own Pirate's of the Carribean or Jack Sparrow. tear

I would like to thank _If I never knew you_ and _CapnKat_ for reviewing! I appreciate you!

Onward:

**Recap**: "Alright, alright. How about I introduce you to the crew?"

"That sounds great!" Luv said, "Just let me get dressed first." They both got dressed and headed up towards the dock.

"Luv I would like to introduce you to my crew." Prince said proudly as he waved his hand towards the line of men. "They are the laziest bunch of scallywags in the entire Carribean, but they just so happen to be the best." The crew laughed along with Prince.

"As I call your name step forward and say 'Aye'"

"Matt."

"Aye!" said they well muscled, young, familiar-looking man.

" Danny."

"Aye!" said a very small boy not over the age of 15.

"Scott."

"Aye!" said a massive bodyguard-type of a person.

"Luke."

"Aye." came a mellow voice from near the end of the line. A dark man stepped forward. He had dark curly hair and sad blue eyes.

"James."

The last 'aye' sounded a bit odd so Luv moved to see what was the matter. She looked closer at the face and realized,..._it was a **girl**_. Not only was it a girl in fact, it was her **sister!**!

"James! What are you doing here! I haven't seen you for 15 years!" Luv exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"The better question is,"James said, not returning the embrace, "what are you doing here?"

"James don't be like that! You know I had to leave!"

"So you ran away when our mother was on her death bed to go become a whore!"

"How was I supposed to know that she would die the night I left, UNWILLINGLY, to earn money for her medicines?"

"You should have stayed and just enjoyed her while she still had breath in her lungs!"

"Well at least I don't blame my sister, they only family you have left, for the death of our mother!"

James swung at Luv nailing her in the side of her head and sending her reeling. James stormed off as Luv realized that the entire ship was staring at her. She too ran away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Knock. Knock._ "Who is it?" Luv asked meekly from under the covers.

"It's me Luv. Unlock the door." Prince answered.

Luv got up and unlocked the double doors. Prince pulled her into a comforting hug. He pulled back a little so he could whip away her tears.

"Luv, if I knew she was your sister and you hated her I wouldn't have hired her. Honest."

"I don't hate her." Was all Luv said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A week later in the morning Luv awoke (With ALL of her clothes on) with a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach she stumbled over to the window, opened it, and threw up. She sat down and felt very strange.

She got changed and headed up on deck. She passed her sister and received an upturned nose. She had been ignoring Luv since the fight. She took over for Danny at he helm.

About half an hour later she felt a very familiar pair of arms snake around her waist.

"Good morning to you too, Prince." Luv sighed as she leaned against his strong chest.

"Ah. Fruit Loops. How'd ya know it was me?" Prince asked playfully.

"Call it a woman's intuition." Luv replied mockingly.

She turned around and circled her arms around is neck as her took the helm. She looked deep into his chocolate eyes and wondered who this man _really_ was. Sure she liked him a lot but who is he?

"What are ya thinkin' Luv?"

"Just wondering what your name is." she sighed.

"Luv, I thought you said you wanted to keep that a secret." Prince almost whined.

"I know, I know. It's just I know nothing about you."

"Well, Luv, you know how astoundingly large my manhood is." Prince chuckled.

Luv scoffed and walked back stomped back to Prince's room.

Prince whistled for Luke to take the helm. Then ran after Luv. He found her staring out the window with a far-off look in her eyes.

"Have you ever been in love, Prince?"

"Not until now." He replied softly and instantly knew he said what she needed to hear. Her lips crashed into his and he tasted tears on her lips. He pulled a way for only a second to ask, "So was that what that was all about?"

She nodded and captured his lips with her own once again. She bit his bottom lip and begged for entry. He parted his lips and her tongue poured into his mouth. She made him back up until his calves were against the bed and lightly pushed him down onto the bed. Just as she started to unbutton his shirt there was a call from the deck. "Captain! We need you here now!"

"Shit." Prince mumbled under his breath and turned back to Luv. "To be continued."He smirked as he buttoned his shirt back up. He opened the double doors, blew Luv a kiss, and with that he was gone.

Luv let just one more tear fall before she fell asleep with an intense craving for lemons, with salty pickles, and milk.

Yea! I updated! ; )


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Dang. I just read a really sad fanfic where Will dies. So, Sorry if the story is affected by that. I do not own Pirates of the Carribean or Jack Sparrow.

Oh. I would also like to thank _Countess of Angels_,_ Paperclip1508_ and _If I never knew you_ for reviewing

**Recap**: (dang it, it took my twenty times just to spell 'recap' right) Luv let just one more tear fall before she fell asleep with an intense craving for lemons, with salty pickles, and milk.

She awoke with the same craving and the same nauseous feeling as earlier. She walked to the window and again threw up. She felt so strange. She passed it off as Pre-Pre menstruation Symptoms(Pre-PMS) and walked back up on deck only to find that only Luke was there.

"Where is everybody?" Luv asked.

"They all went to town." Luke replied softly. "Captain didn't want to wake you so he told me to wait here until you woke up."

"Oh," Luv said softly as she realized the boat was no longer moving and you could see land.

Luke turned to walk away.

"Luke, wait. Where are we?"

"Port Royal, miss. Have you ever been here before?"

"Can't say that I have." Luv replied.

"Well I would be glad to escort you, ma'am" Luke offered holding out his arm.

"Thank you." Luv said taking his arm.

When they arrived at the Big King's Bar (sorry I know that's lame) Luke acted like he was looking for someone.

"Luke, who are you looking for?"

"Captain said he would meet us here," Luke said with a sigh, "I guess he's late."

"While we're waiting let's have some rum." Luv said with a giggle.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"And why not?" Luv said indignantly.

"Well, because, er, um. Well, there are many less than honorable men about that wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of a pretty girl like you in an, um, intoxicated state." Luke finally concluded.

Luv had to nod in agreement. Especially since Prince wasn't there to protect her. "Wait, 'pretty'?" Luv asked questioningly

"Well, sure." Luke said as he turned to go sit down.

Once they sat down, Luv got a smirk on her lips. "Luke, tell me about your life."

"Well, it all started when me mum fell desperately in love with me dad." he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He then fell silent and sat there. He eyes clouded over and he continued. "I grew up like a normal little kid in a small town. It was there that I met Brooklyn Sherree Lehman. She was stunningly beautiful and didn't even know it. She had long, soft curls in her auburn hair that perfectly complemented her bright green eyes. The same color of your eyes, actually. Her figure was slightly on the petite side so she always felt in secure about her bosom but to me she was perfect in every single way. Even down to how her nose would wrinkle as she laughed. Oh how I loved to make her laugh." Luke stopped to whip his eyes.

"Luke what happened next." Luv said, her smile fading.

"Well, somehow I convinced her to marry me."

"Luke, that's wonderful! I didn't know you were married." Luv said happily.

"Please continue to listen." Luke said sternly. "I convinced her to marry me only to kill her by getting her impregnated."

"Oh, no!"

"We were completely happy as a couple until I suggested we have a child. Well a week later she was pregnant and I was ecstatic. The entire nine months flew by so quick that when she woke up crying with pain from the contractions, I was totally unprepared. I quickly ran to get the doctor. When we go back to the house the doctor checked Brooklyn out and found that the baby, Micheal Jerrod Wright, was turned sideways instead of upside down. She tried to give birth to that baby she really tried but, the baby died half way out and her bleeding wouldn't stop. She died that day. So, instead of having a wife and a babe, I was robbed of everything. I gave up the life I knew and became a pirate." Luke finished with his voice cracking.

Tears were running down Luv's cheeks and dropping off her chin. "Luke, I'm so sorry." she whispered as she pulled him into a comforting hug. Luke lost all composure and broke down sobbing on Luv's shoulder. She comforted him until he quieted and sat back up.

He sighed and said, "It will be both Micheal's first and Brooklyn's twenty-eighth birthday a week from tomorrow."

"I can't believe they had the same birthday." Luv said in awe and understanding why it was so especially hard for him.

"Amazing isn't it. Brooklyn always thought that would be incredible when she found out she was pregnant."

Suddenly, Scott came crashing through the doors.

"Luv, need to come quick say captain." (Think of Scott as all brawn no brains.) Scott declared.

Luv quickly jumped up gave Luke one last hug and followed Scott out the door.

"What's going on Scott?" Luv asked frantically.

"Scott don't know. Only that captain need you."

They arrived at the docks to a large group of people standing around talking about the shooting.

"What shooting?" Luv asked an old man standing in the crowd.

"A girl about your age got shot on the docks after getting into an argument with a fella" He said.

Luv worst fears were confirmed as she pushed her way through the crowd and saw the dead body. Her only sister, her only family lay dead in a pool of her own blood. Luv turned and retched all over a pair of boots. (still on someone's feet) She looked up and saw that the boots belonged to Prince. She flung her arms around his neck, buried her face in his neck and cried her heart out. "I didn't even get to tell her I was sorry." she sobbed.

"I know Luv, I know."Prince said soothingly stroking her hair.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the nearest hotel. And though the hotel reeked of sex and rum, as soon as her placed her on the bed she fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning and ran as fast as she could over to the window and puked everywhere. She then realized that she really didn't know where she was or what she was doing here. She looked back over at the bed, saw Prince, and breathed a sigh of relief. She crawled back into the bed and laid next to Prince. She thought she saw his eye twitch but his breathing stayed slow so she snuggled closer. Because her head was on his chest she didn't see the smile on his lips.

She did, however, feel the arm snake down her back and the hand on her butt. She giggled and squirmed. She rolled so that she was on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his nose. He couldn't help but smile .

"Good morning, Prince."

"I'm not awake."

"Are too. Your talking to me."

"Sleep talking."

"Sure, then you mind if I did this!" She said as she started to mercilessly tickle him.

"Hey! Stop. That."He said through fits of laughter.

He scrambled off the bed and tried to run away only to get pinned against the wall.

"Admit it. I won." Luv said with a grin.

"This time." Prince smirked as he pulled her closer to him. He bought her a close to him as possible and it still wasn't close enough. Luv wrapped her arms around his neck and Prince picked her up so she could staddle him. They started to intensely kiss and make out. He started to walk over to the bed when suddenly Scott burst into the room.

Prince was so startled he dropped Luv, who screamed at Scott, who ran out of the room as quickly as he ran in. Prince helped Luv to her feet then they walked over to the door to talk to Scott.

I hope you liked that chapter. I'm in a better mood now. Just to let you all know. This chapter was based on someone's life I know because Luke and Brooklyn are real people and they are in love and Brooklyn is stunningly beautiful but doesn't know it. Sorry that James died. TA!


End file.
